There has been known a head-up display device (hereinafter referred to as the “HUD”) that is mounted in a movable body (See Patent Literature 1). The HUD includes a display unit that emits a source light for indicating information, and an imaging optical system that projects the source light emitted from the display unit onto a projection surface of the movable body to thereby display the source light as a virtual image.